


treasure where you feel ruined

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Matt dies in her arms and even Nobu is surprised.“You are not the Black Sky,” he says slowly, and Elektra doesn’t give a damn, Matt isdead.





	treasure where you feel ruined

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt/also [posted there](http://lesbiancleophas.tumblr.com/post/165353267425/mattelektra-as-you-are-by-night-riots)
> 
> title from night riots' as you are

Matt dies in her arms.

Matt dies in her arms and even Nobu is surprised.

“You are not the Black Sky,” he says slowly, and Elektra doesn’t give a damn, Matt is  _dead_.

When she remembers to look up again, Nobu and his army of the undead are gone. A lucky thing, for in that moment, she would have gladly followed him into the end.

.

They hold Matt’s funeral on a Sunday. It’s a closed casket, and she doesn’t care what Foggy says, he might need to be Daredevil in the next life.

It’s a small funeral, his two friends from the firm, a handful of people from pro-bono cases and a priest. The priest reads a poem or psalm or prayer of some sort about sacrifice and the greater good and suffering, and Elektra smiles as tears slip down her face. He obviously knew Matthew, and she’s almost tempted to follow him back to his church to learn more of the father.

He leaves the firm to Foggy and Karen, along with a bank account to fund it for at least a few years. He leaves his apartment to her, and Elektra can’t help but wonder when he wrote his will.

.

In his bed, she dreams of him promising to run with her.  

In the morning, she wakes with stale tears.

.

It only takes a week for people to notice the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is truly gone. No one connects it to the late lawyer, but it’s just a matter of time.

A week, and the city is tearing itself apart, fearless.

A week, and it’s not like she has anything better to do. Matthew would have wanted- she can do this for him. She can do this.

.

Arms speckled with blood, the trick is to try  _not_ to kill them. She wonders how Matt managed to do it, how many times he failed. (How different it would be if he’d just killed Sweeney back in college, if-)

Four people and Elektra knows how to slice open a leg non-lethally, three more and she can do it with less blood loss.

That’s important. She wants them to remember- needs them to so they don’t fuck up again.  

.

At some point, she starts going out at night to keep the city safe- not just because it makes her feel closer to Matthew.

At some point, they start calling her Persephone.

(It’s a shitty mixed metaphor, doesn’t even really make sense. She still likes it.)

.

It was easier to believe there might be good in her with Matthew. Ever the lawyer, he could argue anything and make it true.

Like magic, like any change without explanation.

The magic’s gone now, it’s just her in an empty apartment and a too bright billboard.

Just her, and she’s lost count of how many people she’s helped. Before, she thought if she evened the scales, helped to killed, she’d be definably good. She’s passed that, doesn’t feel any different.

So she keeps prowling the city streets. Her entire self-purpose has long gone up in smoke, was never true. A hollow tin soldier who keeps helping because it’s all that makes sense to do.

.

The nurse, Claire, comes to her because they’ve finally found a way to fight the Hand.

It doesn’t escape Elektra that they’ve only come to her because Matt is gone. (Some days she doesn’t even miss him, and others it’s as if he’s just died a blink ago.)

The point, is the Hand killed Matt and Elektra is ready to annihilate them. (There’s no need to take it easy on the undead, no need to hold her rage in check.)

The four of them don’t work well as a team, and frankly she only likes Luke. He’s genuine. They fight their way through an office building, none of them take any critical hits.

There’s a voice over the radios, tinny and echoing from six laid out bodies. ‘ _Evacuate. Release the Black Sky to clean up_.’

Elektra doesn’t understand how they found the right person so quickly. The four of them split up to cover more ground, and it isn’t adding up, none of this makes sense-

There’s a familiar figure in the supply room, and Elektra’s heart trips over itself in disbelief as he turns to her.

“Matthew?”


End file.
